The present invention relates to a sheet cutter apparatus for cutting paper or plastic, and more particularly to a safety device for a sheet cutter apparatus.
In a conventional sheet cutter apparatus for cutting paper or plastic, paper or plastic is cut by pushing a second, movable cutting edge toward a first, fixed cutting edge mounted on a stand.
In a conventional sheet cutter apparatus having the above structure, when an operator does not use the sheet cutter apparatus, the operator sometimes forgets to lock the second cutting edge to a "closed" position. In an "open" position with the first and second cutting edges separated from each other, a finger can be pinched between the first cutting edge and the second cutting edge by playing a prank, etc. As a result, the finger is in danger of getting hurt by being cut by the first cutting edge and/or the second cutting edge.